This invention relates to an educational apparatus to enhance the learning process as applied to spelling, reading and/or arithmetic skills. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing such an apparatus which is designed and constructed to provide increased versatility and usefulness as such a teaching aid.
Various educational apparatus have been proposed and, in some instances, used to enhance the learning process of certain fields of basic skills. Flash cards, for example, are effective but suffer from disadvantages such as cost, bulkiness including the size and inherent disadvantages in regard to the speed at which the cards can be handled and manipulated. Moreover, flash cards are extremely limited for a single purpose and field of educational value. Once the flash cards have served their intended purpose, their usefulness cannot be extended but, instead, become items which require safe storage to insure their integrity.
The element of cost becomes excessively large in single-purpose devices and apparatus for teaching basic learning skills. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an apparatus which is useful in the learning process associated with a given subject or even more than one subject.